Hopeless
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: "He's admired by so many people, and has so many fangirls. And then there's just me… I'm just here… like a potato!" May believed her feelings towards Drew were hopeless; something that could never be returned. Oh, how she was wrong... "I fixed the toilet fire!" Contestshipping one-shot. Slight Ikarishipping.


_A/N: Hallo~! I feel like such a r00dhead, for abandoning my stories. Kinda… I honestly don't know what I'm doing… ._._

_Anyway, this story isn't interesting. Allow me to warn you first. I'm not saying that because I'm not confident in my writing or anything. I'm speaking the truth. It literally is boring. Why? Because I wasn't writing this for an audience. I wrote this for myself. For the first time, I used Pokemon Fanfiction as a way to vent. XD POKEMON FANFICTION. _

_Just a heads up, none of this really makes sense. It's all over the place, and I didn't even bother with making it great. I just… splattered some feelings on it. XD_

_And here's the main thing: FEEL FREE TO __**COMPLETELY**_ _SKIP THE FIRST SCENE. IT'S A BIT LONG FOR A SCENE, AND IT'S COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY. ONCE AGAIN, JUST VENTING. It's boring, and holds no content, so just skip to the next part. That next part doesn't make sense either, but it's not as bad as the first scene. XD_

_Anyway, please pretend you enjoy this because I am a potato! ;D_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON._

* * *

A young female sat on a stone bench, a pensive look on her face. Her long, brown, wavy locks flew back, as a result of the cool, breezy air. Her pondering, sapphire eyes stared out into the open lake, as she made little to no movements.

The clear water glistened, the gorgeous red and yellow leaves adorning the trees, the autumn sun shining, creating a perfect, serene environment. The brunette, however, paid almost no attention to the beautiful scene before her, for her mind was clouded with thoughts.

A few moments of silence went by, before a soft voice interrupted the girl's thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts?"

She blinked, as realisation dawned upon her - the newcomer was speaking to her. She shook her head slightly, almost as if shaking away her troubling thoughts, and turned to a female around her age. "Dawn?" she asked, fairly surprised to see her friend.

The said girl smiled, her midnight tresses blown back by a small gust. "Who else could I be, May?" Her tone was light. It was like a feather, soft and delicate.

May cracked a small smile. "We don't even use pennies here. It's not part of our currency," she said, matter-of-factly, though there was a joking overtone.

Dawn merely rolled her cobalt eyes at the girl's statement, and a giggle passed her lips. "I wasn't going to give you any money, anyways."

"Then why did you say that?" asked May, as she looked back out at the lake.

"I wanted to know what was on your mind," Dawn replied, still smiling. She copied her friend's actions, and directed her gaze onto the body of water before her. Silence momentarily came between the two females. Soon, it was broken, with, "So, are you going to tell me?"

There was another silence, before May sighed. "You'll continue to bug me until I tell you, won't you?" she asked, though it was fairly rhetorical. Then, she let out a small chuckle, and a wider smile graced her face.

"Ahhh~! You know me so well!" Dawn said, cheerfully. A grin broke out on her face, and she peered back at the brunette.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" May questioned, demanding assurance, with a slightly threatening tone.

This only made Dawn laugh, before she responded with, "Who do you think I am? No need to worry! I won't tell. Pinky swear!"

The two friends locked pinkies, as a sign of reassurance, allowing May to breathe a sigh of relief. "It's…" She paused, more hesitant than ever. She bit her lip, wondering whether or not to continue. She shook her head, knowing she could trust her best friend. She continued, "It's about Drew…"

"Kawaaiiiiii!" Dawn squealed, waving her hands around crazily. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, as she was a huge hopeless romantic. She settled down, seeing May's raised eyebrow.

"Not kawaii," May said, letting out another sigh. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She almost stuttered, not knowing where to start. "Okay, well…" she finally began to speak. "You know that I have a crush on Drew, right?"

Dawn nodded eagerly, fully and genuinely interested in her friend's love life. Seeing May's perplexed expression while she was sorting out her thoughts, Dawn gave her an encouraging glance and smile.

"Well, I don't really know what to do about my crush," she admitted. She noticed Dawn's gesture for her to continue, so she did. "I… I feel really pathetic compared to him," she quietly said, averting her gaze to the concrete ground beneath them.

Dawn gasped at her words. "May!" she exclaimed immediately. "Don't you dare think of yourself that way."

May shook her head. "Listen…" She bit her lip again. "It's just… He's such an amazing coordinator, and he's got to be really smart to think of all those combinations. He's admired by so many people, and has so many fangirls. He's really good-looking. And his emerald eyes, they're mesmerising! And then there's just me… I'm just here… like a potato!" She smiled sourly, letting out an empty chuckle at her simile.

Dawn was at a loss of words, and remained soundless, with sympathy in her eyes. May took this as an opportunity to continue. "Ever since we parted ways four years ago, I only see him once a year, at the Grand Festival. And even then, we barely talk at all."

"Why don't you meet up with him sometime?" Dawn suggested, thinking of all the possible options May could take. "Surely, you have his contact details." She smiled warm-heartedly.

May's heart skipped a beat, just at the thought. She coughed, trying to ignore it, inwardly scolding herself for her feelings. "We're practically strangers now. That would be weird. Besides, I don't even know whether or not he's in a relationship," she said pessimistically, muttering the last part.

Dawn rolled her eyes half-heartedly. "If you won't do anything, I will. Now cheer up," she said, a determined look suddenly crossing her face.

May stared at her friend, indubitably confused. There was something about the bluenette's words, however, that made her want to trust Dawn.

Suddenly, May sensed a presence behind them, as she felt eyes bore into her back. She turned around sharply, seeing a tall male with purple hair. His onyx eyes locked with hers, before she turned away and grinned at Dawn. "Your boyfriend's here~!"

Dawn blinked, a small blush dusting her cheeks. She turned around, standing up, and running over to him. "Paul! Oh my gosh! I bumped into May, and… kinda forgot you were here…" she said sheepishly, giving a hopeful smile.

The male just glared at her, making her pout. "Don't be like that, Paulie. I really forgot." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, breaking into a grin when he finally sighed. "Love you~!" she said, quickly pecking him on the cheek."

"Hn," he grunted, though a faint tint of red was present on his tanned cheeks.

Dawn then turned back to May. "I've got to go. There's no need to worry! I'll take care of everything!" she said with a wink, noticing May's reluctance.

May nodded. "Sure… See you!"

* * *

A certain bluenette opened her front door, to see the familiar face of her best friend, and a huge grin broke out on her face. "May! Come in! Come in!" she greeted enthusiastically, making May quite wary.

"Sure…" she said, slowly walking into Dawn's house. "So, why was it so urgent for me to get here? Everything seems fine…" She eyed Dawn, suspecting something odd.

Dawn just beamed innocently. "I just wanted to spend some quality time with my best friend!" she said, batting her eyelashes.

May raised an eyebrow. "What..." It was undeniable that she was puzzled. She followed Dawn into the living room and cautiously sat down on a couch. She opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of a doorbell rang throughout the room.

"I'll get it~!" Dawn said, overly-cheerfully.

The brunette slumped down on the couch, as Dawn went to greet the guest. She glanced around the room, fairly bored. Then, a masculine voice was heard at the door. May's eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat. Her ears perked up, trying to hear the conversation. Her heart rate sped up dramatically, as she identified the owner of the voice to the be the one and only…

"Drew Hayden." She immediately covered her mouth, flushing at her outburst.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't April," he remarked, emerald eyes glistening with amusement, as he flicked the fringe of his chartreuse hair.

May blushed even harder, if possible, and inwardly cursed at herself. "I'm sure you know by now that my name is May," she said, moderately bitterly.

"Oh! I think my toilet's on fire, so I've got to go for a while! I'll leave you two alone!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed, saying the first excuse that came to mind. Her grin became conspicuous, and she winked at May, before taking her leave.

May just glared at her retreating figure for a few moments, until Drew walked over and sat across from her. May cleared her throat awkwardly. "So, how've you been?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

A smirk presented itself on Drew's face, which surprisingly made May want to smile, due to past memories. "Well, _March_, I've been well. Became Top Coordinator, and met some new people."

May rolled her eyes at his name-calling, before a negative feeling waved through her. She couldn't help but feel replaced. She swallowed thickly. "O-Oh? That's good," she said, forcing a smile.

Drew nodded, smirk widening. "Yeah, how 'bout you?"

"Oh, I've been good…" she replied, not knowing what to say.

The two then chatted for a while, discussing random things. Drew's smirk was present the entire time, and was provoking May just like old times.

Then, Drew's eyes turned serious. "In any relationships?" he asked, almost coldly.

May's eyes widened, taken back at his bitter undertone. Nevertheless, heat rushed up to her face as she heard his question. "U-Um…" she stuttered. "No…" she murmured, feeling awkward she was speaking about relationships to her crush. She gulped. "What about you?"

His smirk returned, relieving a lot of tension between the two. "What if I was?" he questioned, amusement lacing his words.

Being her oblivious and dense self, May didn't realise he was teasing her. Her heart dropped at his words, feeling great disappointment. She frowned, believe she wasn't good enough for him.

"May…?" Drew asked hesitantly, as the brunette didn't reply. He looked at her expression, and also frowned. "May… I was just teasing…" he said. Her reaction had triggered a lot of thoughts. He sighed, wondering why May would respond in such a way.

May abruptly looked up at him, a hopefully look in her eyes. "W-What? Pfft, I knew that," she said, embarrassed at her own behaviour.

Drew looked at her, and their eyes connected. An exchange of emotions through sapphire and emerald, it was overwhelming. May felt she was gazing right into his soul, as a collection of thoughts crossed her mind.

She coughed awkwardly, averting her gaze after they had found an unspoken mutual understanding. "So… um… You…"

"Yeah… and you…"

"Yeah…"

Silence engulfed the room again. This time, however, it was peaceful. The two smiled to themselves, simply enjoying the comfortable company of the other.

"Kiss already!" a muffled voice in the background exclaimed impatiently, making both May and Drew's eyes widen. Their attention flickered over to the source of the voice, which was Dawn.

The girl smiled innocently, before proudly exclaiming, "I fixed the toilet fire!"

* * *

_A/N: Okay… I think I've officially lost it. Nup, no idea what triggered this. None of this even made sense! Ermagawsh, wut. Seriously, though… What even is this…? Supposed Contestshipping, I called it? Hahahahahahahahahaha. _

_My writing is going abcDEFG h ijklMno pQrSTu v wxyz. - Best description ever._

_Um, leave a review? *stares hopefully*_

_Oh, who am I kidding? XD This shouldn't even be online._


End file.
